cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Korrus
|connectedresources = Coming Soon }} Korrus is a growing, developing, and established nation at 114 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Confucianism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Korrus work diligently to produce Sugar and Rubber as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. Korrus is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Korrus has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Korrus allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Korrus detains individuals who participate in the slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Korrus will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Korrus was founded on the island of Cyprus following a massive guerrilla war against Turkish controlled Cyprus. 2 days after official independence, BroHes attacked and caused considerable damage. Shortly after Emperor Sirus Griffon II with the help of R&R retaliated and ended the war. The Heartless War Korrus was riding on its success. It had won 500,000 Australs in aid to boost their national power. Then, the emperor came upon a chance to expand their power. They attacked a nation with twice their nation strength. The nation had been inactive in foreign affairs for 16 days when Korrus attacked. But they did not know what they were getting into. Their forces were soundly defeated. They lost 50,000 australs, and, in a panic, the emperor moved to DEFCON 1 and deployed almost all troops. The angry citizens saw a chance to revolt and sent the nation into anarchy. The heartless war, as it came to be called was abandoned forthwith and it took 3 days to quell the riots. The Great Religious Movement After the war Korrusians looked for a more peaceful national religion that would help prevent another repeat of the Heartless War. After much debating, the government finally decided upon Confucianism. The Second Heartless War An oppurtunity rose yet again to raze an unsuspecting nation. The attacks were brilliantly coordinated and effective. Unfortunately, the target retaliated and caused mass devastation to Lux City. The Emperor submitted a peace offering to the Land of the Aussies, and after two days of increased readiness, peace finally returned to both nations. This attack left Lux City in a bad light, as the international view of Korrus turned steadily to that of a rogue nation. Thankfully, in order to maintain peace and power, Emperor Griffon announced in a public statement that they would be moving into a state of neutrality in Foreign Affairs until further notice. The First Rogue War After a lasting peace, a rogue nation began causing problems for RnR. Korrus declared war, and after a very successful campaign, accepted peace. Korrusians showed new faith in their nation. Shortly after the First Congress of Korrus came to power, and established Korrus as a primarily neutral Nation The Second Rogue War Literally one day after the end of the campaign against enterprising, a new nation, Land Of Boca, was declared a rogue. Korrusians, with the aid of RnR, Put Soydeboca and his regime into disrepair. 2 military victories in a row renewed faith in the nation's well being. The Third Rogue War A long peace permeated the Empire after the second rogue war. Eventually, the need to defend R&R came around, and Korrus took up arms against the nation of Louistanople. The war was long and harsh, resulting in the loss of many lives and near bill lock for Korrus. But, with the guidance of the Congress, the war was a sucess. Venus War A thief from R&R, known as Venus, started ghosting the R&R. After a long and arduous battle, she was destroyed by Admin for having multis. <_<